DE 10 2011 010 864 A1 discloses a system for predicting collisions between a motor vehicle and objects in an environment of the motor vehicle, which, includes a dead angle area of the motor vehicle. The system is configured to define probable dwelling areas around the vehicle for the vehicle and other objects, and to determine their overlapping probability. There is a continuing need in the art to provide a system for warning of a possible collision of a motor vehicle with an object which leads to increased traffic safety.